


Портье

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинков: демон!Такао/человек!Мидорима. АУ, сделка с дьяволом в обмен на талант. Договор, записанный кровью Мидоримы на его же теле во время секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках флэшмоба для Саске. Получился частичный кроссовер со "Сверхъестественным")

Маленькая, в пять постоялых номеров, гостиница носила символичное название «Лесной дух». Комната была обита посеревшей от времени древесиной, над узкой кроватью висел матовый плафон-бра. Света от него было чуть, скорее топкий, неловкий полумрак. Из-за него происходящее казалось ирреальным, и в тоже время более настоящим. 

Мидорима потер переносицу, поправил очки, открыл жестяную коробку и сунул туда прямоугольник фото. На нем он был без очков, взгляд мягкий, расфокусированный и какой-то беззащитный. Другой не было, не просить же портье сделать снимок на мобильный. Да и где распечатать его в этой дыре?

Дурацкое фото, дурацкая гостиница, дурацкий городок, дурацкая жизнь. 

Он еще раз внимательно пересмотрел пометки на листе — бумага обтрепалась по краям, место сгиба пожелтело — тронул пальцами склянку с землей, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. О том, как он добывал куриную лапку, вспоминать не хотелось. Мидориму тошнило до сих пор. Вообще, некоторые ингредиенты вызывали у него столь сильное отвращение, что хотелось проблеваться, бросить все и валить из этой Мацуды.

Он поправил очки, с грохотом закрыл крышку, положил коробку в полиэтиленовый пакет и сунул в большую спортивную сумку, стоящую на потертом покрывале. Закинул сумку на плечо, удобнее пристроил широкий ремешок и вышел из комнаты, беззвучно притворив за собой дверь. 

Молодой служащий мотеля широко улыбнулся ему, уточнил есть ли у господина какие-то пожелания.

— Нет, — отрезал Мидорима, обтер повлажневшую ладонь о ткань теплой толстовки и сделал шаг в сторону резной деревянной двери. В этой гостинице все было деревянное, особенно портье.

— Господин, вы только скажите, если что-то понадобится. Персонал будет рад вам помочь, — не умолкал портье. — Мы делаем все, чтобы нашим постояльцам захотелось вернуться в будущем. 

— Я сказал: нет, — Мидорима сжал побелевшие губы в тонкую нитку и, сделав над собой усилие, выдавил: — Возможно, позже.

— Конечно, господин, конечно, — согласился портье, — не сомневаюсь, что окажусь вам полезным. И поверьте, господин, сколько бы лет не прошло, все возвращаются.

Мидорима не сдержал раздраженного вздоха, поправил очки и, наконец, вышел в сизые сумерки. Впереди смутно виднелась темная насыпь, поросшая сосновым лесом. Идти недалеко: метров триста в гору и еще столько же вправо, в сторону от асфальтированной дороги. Мидорима еще утром обследовал местность и, кажется, обошел поселок за пятнадцать минут. 

Мацуда Мидориме не понравилась: томная, вязкая, сонная. Ему не хватало движения, шума и, наверное, смога — избыток кислорода дурманил голову. И гостиница эта ему тоже… не понравилась, не вызывала доверия. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь сюда вернется, несмотря на старания портье. Он бы предпочел забыть об этом, как о страшном сне.

Гулко шумел сосняк, хотя ветра не было, вальяжно ухал филин, там и сям шуршала трава. От Мацуды у Мидоримы волосы вставали дыбом, и хотелось обернуться через плечо — а вдруг следят? Он крепче стискивал ручку сумки, обтирал влажную ладонь о штанину и сжимал зубы. 

Мидорима остановился у развилки, поставил сумку на землю, глухо вжикнул молнией, вытаскивая небольшую лопатку. На глаз прикинул середину перекрестка и ковырнул землю носком кроссовка. Утрамбованная, пусть и чуть влажная, она поддавалась неохотно. Мидорима взмок, пока выкопал небольшую ямку. Потянулся к сумке, извлек жестяную коробочку для ритуала, опустил ее в землю и присыпал сверху. Отложил лопатку в сторону, вытер рукавом толстовки проступивший над губой пот и внутренне подобрался. Нужно подождать минут пять, а потом смело идти в гостиницу, смывать землю с рук и обуви.

Что будет дальше, он не знал. Может, громы и молнии, разверзнутся хляби небесные… Или это было из другой сказки? Маленькая часть его — наверное, душа — надеялась, что ничего не произойдет — одно дело таскать с собой всюду талисман дня, совсем другое — вызывать демона. 

— Зря вы это, господин, — раздалось насмешливое над его ухом. — Так и знал, что нельзя вас отпускать в ночь одного. Как маленький, честное слово!

Мидорима вздрогнул, почувствовав у щеки горячее дыхание — над ним стоял портье из растреклятой, забытой богом гостиницы Мацуды. Улыбка портье была слишком приветливой, волосы чересчур растрепанными, и излишне он старался быть дружелюбным. Мидорима этого не любил. 

— Не твое дело, — бросил он, отряхивая ладони от налипших комочков земли, поднялся с корточек. — Уйди, ты мешаешь.

— Я не могу, — широко улыбнулся портье, и на мгновенье показалось, что глаза его заволокло алым. — Ты сам меня позвал, Шин-чан.

У Мидоримы внутри что-то лопнуло, оборвалось, стало жутко. На один удар сердца показалось, что земля под ним разошлась, вспухла оранжевыми трещинами, и Мидорима ухнул вниз с высоты, даже под ложечкой засосало. По телу прошла волна мурашек, разлилась по коже и застыла хрусткой ледяной коркой. Громко зашлось сердце, с губ сорвался тихий вскрик. Мидорима зажмурился, закусил губу и взял себя в руки. 

— И что дальше?

— Вернемся в гостиницу, — сказал портье, и Мидориме стало смешно. Проклятая Мацуда, тут даже демон подрабатывает.

Хотелось поправить сползшие очки, но трогать оправу грязными пальцами было противно. Он молча подхватил сумку, устроил на плече широкий ремень и первым двинулся к дороге. Демон догнал через два шага и засвистел популярную мелодию. Он все больше раздражал Мидориму своим присутствием. Его было слишком много, действительно навязчивый обслуживающий персонал.

Когда Мидорима определился с отношением, стало легко и совсем нестрашно. Лунный свет выбеливал поселок в долине, серебрил покатые крыши. Часть домов была крыта красной черепицей, и такие казались темными провалами, отсутствующими квадратами в головоломке. Свет не горел ни в одном окне. Мацуда сонно шевелилась в такт ветру, едва заметно дышала и переворачивалась на другой бок.

Мидорима ненавидел ее всей душой. 

До гостиницы шли в молчании, а внутри демон широко ухмыльнулся, засунул руки в карманы форменных штанов и бросил кепку на стойку. Она попала в аккурат на дребезжащий звонок и коротко тренькнула, будто возмутилась. Лихо блеснул в неярком свете лощеный, лакированный козырек. Впервые Мидорима обратил внимание на золотистую именную нашивку на груди: «Казунари Такао».

— Ну как, Шин-чан, ты уже настроился?

— О чем ты? — Мидорима провел длинными пальцами по ладони, стряхивая подсохшую землю.

— Конечно о том, как заключается контракт. Неужели ничего не читал там, где нашел о ритуале?

Демон споро расстегнул пуговицы на пиджаке и извлек из внутреннего кармана смятую бумажку. 

— Ты называешь это контрактом? — Мидорима скривился презрительно. 

— Нет, что ты. Это всего лишь квитанция из прачечной. А контракт, — демон картинно щелкнул пальцами и выхватил из воздуха плотный коричневатый конверт, — другой. Два экземпляра, Шин-чан, как положено. Один для меня, второй для тебя. Комар носа не подточит. Нынче только ленивый не пытался облапошить демона. Сказать, скольким удалось? — он снова улыбнулся, и Мидориму бросило в жар. Низ живота опять свело жалким стыдным страхом, ледяной нарост стал плотнее, сердце замерло на мгновенье и зашлось, словно сумасшедшее. Мидорима сглотнул, облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы и прищурился. 

— Ты не возражаешь, если я сначала приму душ и переоденусь, а потом внимательно изучу? 

Ледяная корка хрустнула, пошла мелкими трещинами и сколами, осыпалась. Дышать стало легче, железный обруч, стискивавший грудь, разлетелся на куски. Главное, внимательно прочитать, прежде чем подписывать.

— Я только за, Шин-чан. Особенно за душ. У тебя очень красивые пальцы, — демон взял его за левую руку, поскреб большим пальцем ладонь. — И я знаю, что бы мне хотелось с ними сделать. — Это было щекотно и странно, Мидорима подавил желание выдернуть руку и спрятать ее за спиной. Демон вдруг широко улыбнулся, кажется, даже коренные зубы показал, и подмигнул. — Ты точно совсем как ребенок, Шин-чан. И перестань называть меня демоном, это невежливо. Я же не напоминаю о том, что ты всего лишь человек. Зови меня Такао. 

Мысли заметались, словно стайка вспугнутых птиц. Демон слышит его мысли. Демон может прочитать то, о чем он думает. Мидорима стиснул зубы и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Он был выше демона — Такао, и снова он смеется! — на голову, но отчего-то чувствовал себя неуверенным. 

— Ладно.

Он все-таки выдернул ладонь у демона — Такао — из рук и бросился в свою комнату. Мерзкий смех за спиной оборвался с хлопком двери. 

Мидорима бросил сумку в угол и сразу зашел в смежный туалет. Маленький, едва в три шага шириной, там помещалась микроскопическая раковина, унитаз и душевая кабинка. Он долго намыливал руки, смывал и снова намыливал, казалось, жирная грязь никогда не вымоется из-под ногтей. Остро пахло дешевым цветочным мылом, но Мидориме было плевать. Вода исчезала в сливе, перемешанная с пеной, на керамическом боку раковины остались серые хлопья. Он набрал полную горсть воды, смыл остатки и плотно закрутил кран. 

Смыть бы и остальное так же легко.

Мидорима вытер руки полотенцем, аккуратно стянул вещи, сложил стопкой на кровати и снова вернулся в душевую. В мутном зеркале лицо казалось размытым, черты лица нечеткими, словно растерли ластиком. 

Он снял очки, положил их на полочку рядом с тюбиком зубной пасты и переступил через низкий бортик. Вода в гостинице была чуть теплая, поэтому под душем Мидорима провел от силы пару минут. Растерся полотенцем, обмотал его вокруг бедер и снова нацепил очки.

В комнате натянул чистую одежду, убрал все то, что успел вытащить из сумки, разгладил морщинки на покрывале. Он примостился на жесткий стул, бездумно потер левую руку там, где касался Такао, нахмурился. Ждать ему совершенно не нравилось.

— И где его черти носят? — недовольно буркнул он и дернулся, едва не перевернув стул, когда демон — Такао! — появился перед ним прямо в воздухе. — Не делай так больше, идиот! — И сам испугался собственной смелости.

— Заждался, Шин-чан? — Такао улыбнулся и по-турецки уселся на кровать. — Вот, читай, пожалуйста. 

Мидорима вскрыл конверт, вытащил оттуда большой, многостраничный договор, деловито поправил очки и принялся читать. Через несколько минут Такао, видимо, заскучал и снова засвистел популярную песенку. Мидорима заскрипел зубами. 

— Не нравится? Тебе сложно угодить, Шин-чан. 

Он расхохотался, снова щелкнул пальцами и у дальней стены появился граммофон. По комнате разлился бархатный голос Синатры, чуть слышно поскрипывала пластинка. Мидорима нахмурился и поправил очки. 

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Ты, Шин-чан, как маленький, тебя хочется удивить. 

— Удиви меня тем, что ты помолчишь полчаса. Я не могу сосредоточиться.

— Ну, на то я и демон, не так ли? — Он снова щелкнул пальцами и Мидорима оторвался от контракта, поднял взгляд на Такао. Тот разливал тягучее красное вино по бокалам. — Выпьем? Тебе полезно немного расслабиться.

Мидорима бокал принял, отпил большой глоток и облизнулся. Вино было очень вкусным.

— Так это не пьют. — Такао подмигнул, и он впервые обратил внимание, что глаза у демона голубые. — Медленно, смакуя каждый глоточек. Это вино особенное.

Мидорима снова пригубил, густое вино растеклось по языку, тонкой пленкой легло на нёбо. Синатра внезапно показался уместным, договор — совершенно понятным, гостиница — уютной, а Такао — милым. 

— Так ты опьянеешь в три глотка, Шин-чан. 

Мидорима осушил бокал полностью, облизнулся. Капелька вина сорвалась с его губ прям на контракт, с тихим шипением впиталась в бумагу, растеклась некрасивой кляксой. Мидорима тронул ее пальцем.

— Не волнуйся, сейчас исчезнет. — Над ухом раздался громкий шепот, Такао возник за спиной. — Ты дочитал?

Мидорима кивнул, моргнул раз, другой. Перед глазами словно мутную пленку повесили, очертания комнаты расплывались. 

— Ты со всем согласен? Ад предлагает тебе исполнение желания и дает целых десять лет прекрасной жизни. А потом он еще и жилплощадью тебя пожизненно обеспечит. Теплой, сухой и с видом на море. Высохшее, правда.

Мидорима снова кивнул.

— Тогда, нужно подписать. Только не тут. Ты так и не понял, Шин-чан, что контракты мы заключаем иначе. Если бы ты знал, возможно, ты не приехал бы в Мацуду просить, — Такао заглянул Мидориме в глаза, — талант. Скорее всего, ты бы подумал: оно того не стоит. Пусть отец зовет тебя никчемным, лучший друг лучше во всем, а мать смотрит с жалостью. Тебе двадцать два и никаких планов на будущее, кроме призрачной мечты о баскетболе. Ты бы бросал свои трехи, чудом забивал два из десяти и грезил об НБА. Это только в сказках появляется добрая фея, а в реальности это демоны, которые исполняют желания в обмен на душу.

— Может, хватит? — поморщился Мидорима. Слова Такао его совсем не трогали. Густой, похожий на мед голос Синатры дурманил почище вина, и с пьяной отчаянной храбростью Мидориме хотелось получить скорее то, за чем он сюда приехал. — Давай уже к делу.

Такао закатил глаза, пожал плечами, стянул пиджак и стал расстегивать пуговицы на белой рубашке. Он неторопливо избавлялся от одежды, словно на приеме у врача, и Мидорима никак не мог оторвать взгляд от его тела. 

— Раздевайся, Шин-чан, — Такао глянул из-под длинной челки и облизнулся. — Или тебе нужна помощь?

Мидорима не удостоил его ответом, поднялся со стула, расстегнул молнию на джинсах. В венах будто кипел жидкий огонь, в горле пересохло. Мидорима не отказался бы выпить еще вина.

— Ого, так ты ждал этого? — Обнаженный Такао подошел ближе, запустил ладони за пояс джинс, погладил, сжал голые ягодицы. — Снимаю шляпу, Шин-чан. Ох, прости, кепка осталась на стойке.

Член на ласку Такао отозвался сразу, и Мидорима скорее стянул джинсы, а следом и футболку. Не хватало еще испачкать одежду смазкой. Он аккуратно повесил одежду на спинку стула и выпрямился во весь рост.

— Ты такой красивый, Шин-чан, — хрипло сказал Такао и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Ногтем обвел сосок, скользнул ниже, к пупку. — Не волнуйся, твои шрамы будем видеть только ты и я.

Каждое движение отзывалось внутри зыбким наслаждением. Мидорима прерывисто вздохнул и обхватил лицо Такао ладонями. Его губы вкусно пахли вином, и Мидорима не удержался, жадно лизнул языком. Запах дурманил и сводил с ума.

— Осторожнее на поворотах, мне нельзя терять голову, — выдохнул Такао и потянул его к кровати. 

Очки легли на прикроватную тумбочку, мир расплылся нечеткими пятнами. Жесткий матрас пружинил, и Мидорима понял, что оказался снизу только тогда, когда Такао устроился между его разведенных бедер. 

— Твои глаза… — начал Такао, но Мидорима приложил ладонь к губам.

— Еще слово о моей красоте или прекрасных глазах, и получишь по яйцам, — пригрозил он и полез целоваться, боясь передумать, струсить на полпути.

Такао сполз ниже, прикусил подбородок и потерся о Мидориму всем телом. Возбужденный член скользнул по животу, влажная головка проехалась по коже, оставляя тонкую полоску смазки. Мидорима сдавленно ахнул: Такао широко лизнул горло, огладил горячими пальцами бок. Он выцеловывал тело, спускаясь все ниже, иногда кусал, оставляя на коже едва заметные следы. 

Когда Такао коснулся губами члена, Мидорима прикусил губу, чтобы не стонать в голос. Возбуждение было слишком острым, хлестким, оно накрывало с головой. В неясном свете бра казалось, что у Такао за спиной растут перепончатые крылья, а между темными прядями поблескивают обсидиановые рожки. Мидориму подавался навстречу ласковому рту и рукам, насаживался на пальцы и все крепче закусывал губу. Где-то очень далеко пел Фрэнк Синатра, наверное, в другой вселенной.

Такао сосал увлеченно, то втягивая член до основания, то поглаживая головку языком. На коже словно плясали языки пламени, колючее наслаждение жгло тело, и Мидориме некуда было деться от него.

Во рту появился солоноватый металлический привкус — прокусил губу до крови, и Такао вскинулся, впился взглядом. Мидорима не мог разглядеть его четко, глаза казались черными провалами, но колкий взгляд ощущал ясно. 

Едва заметная, тут же потонувшая в возбуждении боль — Такао прижался к ранке на губе, надавил языком — Мидориме понравилась.

— Вку-усно. Как же мне повезло, Шин-чан. — От Такао все еще пахло вином, чуточку кровью и опасностью. Волоски на руках стали дыбом, адреналин кипел в крови, и Мидориме хотелось большего. — Тебе не будет больно, только приятно. 

Он снова погладил член, тронул пальцем головку, и Мидорима выгнулся навстречу, широко разводя ноги. Такао потерся о его анус, надавил, входя внутрь одним плавным толчком. Мышцы раздавались легко, жаркое удовольствие хлынуло вверх, смело, закружило в водовороте, и Мидорима подумал, что все дело в вине. В проклятом дурманящем вине, которое совсем свело его с ума и лишило воли. 

— Теперь нужно просто потерпеть, Шин-чан, — зашептал Такао.

Он толкнулся внутрь до конца и качнулся назад, выходя почти полностью. Мидорима рванулся за ним, стиснул мышцы, чтобы не позволить выскользнуть и тонко застонал. 

— Шин-чан, посмотри на меня, — попросил Такао, и Мидорима открыл глаза. На висках Такао блестел пот, он приподнялся на руках, и мышцы его заметно подрагивали от напряжения. — Ты должен написать свое имя. Имя, Шин-чан. Это и есть подпись для контракта. Пока ты это не сделаешь, я не смогу двигаться.

Такао все еще был внутри, и Мидорима едва соображал. Он сглотнул, глянул в бок, ожидая увидеть бумагу и ручку. Сейчас он готов был подписать, что угодно, лишь бы скорее продолжить.

— Нет, Шин-чан, — Такао облизнулся, — на мне. Это будет особая печать.

Он поднял его ладонь и приложил к своей груди. Рука Мидоримы тряслась, он вывел неровную линию на коже Такао указательным пальцем, и она сразу окрасилась красным. По коже потекли алые капельки, и Мидорима вздрогнул. Тело прошило болью, но удовольствие быстро смело ее, разметало на мелкие, похожие на щекотку отголоски. Такао качнулся назад, крепко стиснул его бедра и вбился до основания. Яйца звонко шлепнули по обнаженной коже, Мидорима подавился воздухом. 

— Дальше, Шин-чан, не останавливайся. Теперь все зависит от тебя.

Мидорима скосил взгляд вниз, на себя, и сглотнул. На его груди появился тот же след, отзеркаленный надрез пощипывало от пота. Мидорима сжался, крепко стиснул Такао бедрами, обвил ногами поясницу. 

— Не могу, — выдавил он. — Сделай сам.

Ранить себя было страшно. Рука тряслась, внутри все сжималось в ожидании боли, но ее не было.

— Я демон, Шин-чан, а не фея-крестная. — Голос Такао звучал хрипло, с надрывом. Он погладил бока, покатал между пальцами сосок, положил ладонь на горло, чуть сжал. — И это не прелюдия к сексу, а договор. Я не могу поставить за тебя подпись. 

Палец давил под челюстью, и Мидориме казалось, что он слышит, как судорожно бьется пульс Такао. Член сводило от напряжения, кончить хотелось больше всего на свете, поэтому Мидорима быстро вывел остальное, стараясь не обращать внимания на тихий хруст расходящейся, вспухающей порезами кожи. 

Такао снова двинулся, отпустил горло и сжал член, размазал проступившую смазку. Пары резких движений хватило, чтобы Мидорима кончил. Мир замерцал ярко-оранжевыми, словно баскетбольный мяч, зигзагами, завертелся в ярком водовороте и на миг погас. 

Когда Мидорима открыл глаза, Такао тяжело дыша вглядывался в его лицо. Остро пахло кровью, ее запах перебил даже сладкий аромат вина, и Мидорима почувствовал, что дурман отпускает. Воздух больше не дрожал вокруг раскаленным маревом, не было у Такао крыльев за спиной, только сеточка надрезов на груди, складывающаяся в «Мидорима Шинтаро». К горлу подкатила тошнота. 

Такао склонился к нему, прижался губами к израненной коже, провел языком, слизывая кровь. Ранки горели огнем, и Мидорима глухо застонал. В этой боли не было удовольствия, скорее чистое, незамутненное другими эмоциями отвращение. Отголоски оргазма угасли, словно и не было, осталась только тянущая боль в заднице. Такао — демон! — все еще был в нем, и Мидорима мечтал, чтобы все скорее закончилось.

Он вышел из Мидоримы с противным хлюпом, и тот сжался, чтобы сперма не вытекла на покрывало, и бросился в душ. Там Мидорима долго стоял под прохладными струями воды, вымывал из себя густую, розовую сперму и стирал остатки крови. Надпись на груди стала едва заметной, словно шрамам больше нескольких лет. Снова затошнило.

Полотенце было еще влажным, не успело высохнуть, но Мидориме было плевать. Он обмотал его вокруг бедер и вернулся в комнату. Такао — демон! — все еще лежал на кровати и разглядывал потолок. Мидорима нацепил очки и сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. Голос Синатры исчез вместе с граммофоном, и теперь это был обыкновенный серый номер дешевой гостиницы.

— Как трахаться, так я Такао, а как все закончилось, так снова демон? — прозвучало это обиженно, и Мидорима, наверное, рассмеялся бы. В другой обстановке. 

— Ты дал мне то, что я хотел? 

— Конечно, Шин-чан, — Такао грустно улыбнулся. — В сделках демоны не обманывают, в отличие от людей и фей-крестных.

Он легко поднялся с постели, натянул свою одежду и шагнул к выходу. Окинул Мидориму взглядом напоследок, удовлетворенно причмокнул и вышел, притворив за собой дверь.

Мидорима бросился в туалет, упал на колени рядом с унитазом и долго корчился в сухих спазмах. Живот сводило болью, по вискам тек холодный пот. От холодного кафеля замерзли колени. Он умылся, надел брошенные на пол очки и с неудовольствием отметил, как дрожат руки. 

Чертова Мацуда, он в этой гостинице больше не останется ни на минуту!

Он торопливо оделся, схватил сумку, осмотрелся, не забыл ли чего, и вышел. 

Такао уже натянул форменную кепку и снова выглядел, как и должно навязчивому услужливому персоналу.

— Жаль, что вы нас уже покидаете, господин. — Мидорима бросил ключ на стойку и вытащил купюры из бумажника. — Мы были так рады видеть вас здесь. Вы приезжайте к нам. Тут столько интересного, не думайте, что вы видели все самое главное в Мацуде. Наверняка, что-то пропустили. Я был бы рад устроить для вас экскурсию. Ин-ди-ви-ду-аль-ну-ю. — Такао трещал, не умолкая, а Мидорима стискивал зубы так, что казалось эмаль раскрошится. Такао вдруг умолк, нахмурился и облизнулся. — А вообще, Шин-чан, не думаю, что скоро увижу тебя. Но, ты же помнишь, о чем я говорил? Все наши клиенты возвращаются. И ты вернешься. А я дождусь, и тогда мы вдоволь повеселимся. Тебе понравится.

Мидорима сглотнул и бегом бросился прочь из гостиницы. Остановился он только в двух кварталах от гостинице, и набрал полную грудь густого воздуха. Померещился запах вина, и Мидорима резко обернулся.

Никого.

Мидорима мысленно пообещал себе, что больше никогда не возьмет в рот ни капли спиртного. После такого, точно никогда.

До первой электрички было еще далеко, но Мидорима двинулся к станции — маленькому серому домику. Там он бросил свою сумку на скамью рядом с собой, снял очки и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Звучно ухнул филин, рядом пискнула мышь и зашуршала под скамьей.

До ужаса хотелось опробовать то, что он получил от демона, но нужно было терпеть до зала, или хотя бы дома. Не отпускало чувство, что где-то Мидорима просчитался, налажал. А перед глазами, словно настоящий, широко улыбался Такао.


End file.
